Patience Acceptance and Four Senses of a Blind Man
by Gaaras-Gothic-Ninja-Sappy-Sue
Summary: An optical disease has taken the eyes of the Kazekage. How will the Kyuubi holder react? And why does the Kazekage refuse to see him?
1. Patience

A/N: I really need to update my other stories...

**The Patience, Acceptance, and Four Senses of a Blind Man**

-

-

-

_Patience_

_-_

"Blind? What do you mean blind?"

Tsunade rubbed her forehead in annoyance.

"How many times do I have to say it, Naruto? He can no longer see- He is optically impaired!"

Naruto couldn't believe his ears.

"That's...that's crazy...How can he be-"

"No one knows... Or better yet, no one is telling me anything...", Tsunade looked thoughtful for a moment.

"That women is definitely hiding something...", she said to herself.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Kazekage's sister, I forget her name, said that the Kazekage woke up to find himself blind- Just like that. As a medical ninja I'd have to say that it's simply impossible- but as the Hokage I have to trust Konoha's allies."

She paused for a moment and folded her hands.

"Naruto,", she said seriously, practically glaring at Naruto.

"I would have never told you this if it wasn't for the fact that you and the Kazekage are one of the same. The only reason I called you here was to urge you to be careful! As a medical ninja and as the Hokage I can't ignore the possibility that the Kazekage's loss of sight might have to do with the removal of Shukaku..."

She paused again to stand up and stare hard at Naruto.

"Thats why I'm going to say it again, Naruto- be careful!"

Naruto stared at the Hokage for a moment before turning away.

"You're dismissed.", Tsunade said impassively before falling back into her chair.

"W-wait...", said Naruto softly, looking back at her.

"I...I want to see him..", he continued.

Tsunade sighed.

"Please- Please give me permission to see Gaara!"

Tsunade folded her arms.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Naruto.", she said quietly.

"Why not!?"

Tsunade looked away from Naruto sympathetically.

"I knew you would ask me that...I think the Kazekage knew that too..."

"What the hell are you talking about, old lady!?"

"I received a direct order from the Kazekage himself not to allow you to see him."

Naruto looked taken aback for a moment.

"What do you mean he doesn't want to see me?! Why wouldn't he want-!?"

"How the hell should I know!?" yelled Tsunade, cutting the blond off.

"I told you this information to remind you that you're are not safe- even in Konoha. Besides- you're not the only one the Kazekage refuses to see- He doesn't want to see anyone right now!!

Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Well he won't ever be able to 'see' anyone ever again now will he?!"he spat back at Tsunade with a glare in his eyes.

Tsunade looked shocked for a moment before scowling at Naruto.

"Get the hell out of my office!!"

"You don't have to tell me twice...", muttered Naruto bitterly while walking grumpily away from the Hokage, then purposely banging the door shut on his way out.

-

0(-.-)0

-

Needless to say, Naruto was angry. He packed his bags furiously, stuffing in pointless things like scrolls and books. His mind was clouded with anger, bafflement and confusion. Gaara? Of all people- Blind. He could care less weather Gaara wanted to 'see' him or not.

Naruto was going to the Village Hidden in the Sand.

-

0(-.-)0

-

"E-excuse me! Temari- Sama!", yelled an ANBU guard as he ran up to the blond women.

"What is it?", she asked bitterly, annoyance clearly evident in her facial expression.

The ANBU guard wasn't fazed.

"I apologize for the disturbance, Ma'am, but there is a visitor outside...He wants to see Kazekage-Sama..."

Temari's eyes narrowed.

"Tell him Gaara doesn't wish to see anyone.", she said quickly before turning away.

"W-wait!", yelled the officer again.

"We tried to make him leave, but he simply won't go away- He already forced himself inside the Kazekage's mansion."

Temari was about to order his immediate death when a crashing sound emerged from down the hall and a man shouted-

"I want to see him now! Let me see Gaara!"

Temari knew that voice and she immediately ran to it.

"Naruto...", she said slowly and wide eyed as she saw the blond boy struggling against two jounin officers.

"T-Temari! Tell these assholes to let me go!!"

It took Temari a while to get out of her trance. When she finally did, however, she hesitantly told the officers to let Naruto go. Naruto relaxed and looked into Temari's eyes.

"I want to see him.", he said seriously.

Temari had to look away from those intense eyes.

"I don't think he wa-"

"You don't think he what? Wants to see me? First of all- Why the hell not?! And second of all- If my gathered information is correct- He won't be able to see anything from now on is he?!"

Temari winced at Naruto's harsh words.

"I understand how you feel, Naruto, but Gaara is resting right now..."

Naruto paused.

"Resting...? You mean like..sleeping?"

Temari nodded her head.

"Yes. Sleeping...Ever since Shukaku was removed he's been sleeping alot lately..."

Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of the one tailed demon. Then he remembered what Tsunade said.

"Old Grandma Tsunade said that...maybe Gaara lost his sight because Shukaku was removed..."

Temari giggled bitterly.

"Figures...", she said shaking her head.

"Shukaku has nothing to do with Gaara's eye sight.", she continued.

"So...you know why Gaara lost his-"

"Not completely, but we kind of knew something like this would happen. Ever since Gaara was little, he had poor eye sight. It's an optical disease that starts during birth and worsens as the years pass by...Gaara was infected with this disease and it caused his pupils to be barely visible, and it never reacted to light or darkness. Not to mention as his pupils got smaller and smaller everyday- In fact when he was little, he had eyes just like mine- same color and everything. Unfortunately the color faded due to his disease..."

"If Gaara always had poor eye sight then how did he-"

"Gaara had good enough eye sight to become a ninja, and good enough eye sight not to need glasses. But sometime after the chunnin exams, his eyes began to worsen more an more. Of course Shukaku's power helped to enhance his vision, helping Gaara to see better, but Shukaku only helped Gaara during battle. When Gaara was doing something simple like getting something out of the fridge at night he would occasionally bump into walls..."

Naruto tried to imagined Gaara bumping into the wall for a moment- The image wouldn't come to him.

"After Shukaku was removed, Gaara slept often-, but that was pretty much all that changed. That went on for several months until a few weeks ago when Gaara woke up blind."

They stayed quiet for a long time.

"Gaara hasn't come out of his room since then..."

"I take it he isn't taking it well...?", said Naruto quietly.

Temari shrugged.

"You never know what he's thinking...It's not like he screamed for help or anything...I went to his room that morning, because he had not come out all day...He was sitting in his bed staring into space, and when I asked what was wrong, he said he couldn't see anything..."

"And after that?"

Temari sighed and smiled sheepishly.

"I kind of over reacted...I started screaming 'How could this happen' over and over again. I just couldn't believe it. I was totally in denial, so I took Gaara by the face with both hands, and told him 'Look at me'..."

Temari put her hand over her mouth and sighed a shaky sigh.

"He tried...But his eyes never came into contact with mine..."

Naruto looked away from Temari.

"That still doesn't explain why he doesn't want to see me..."

"Gaara doesn't want to see anyone-"

"I already know that!- What I don't know is why he doesn't want to see me..."

Temari sighed.

"You might not believe me...but the first thing I asked Gaara after coming to terms with he fact that he was blind...was if he wanted to see you..."

Naruto waited for her to continue.

"It took him a while to answer...but then he said he didn't want to see you- or anyone for that matter...So I guess I'm saying I don't know why Gaara doesn't want to see you..."

Naruto frowned and looked at Temari suspiciously.

"What about you?", he he asked.

Temari looked away.

"Well...I go to his room at times...but he wont answer any of my questions...He won't listen to me either..."

"How does he eat?"

"He doesn't. I tried feeding him, but he won't cooperate with me.

Naruto folded his arms and stared hard at Temari.

"Why didn't you tell Grandma Tsunade the truth? Why didn't you tell her about Gaara's disease?"

"She doesn't need to know-"

"Why the hell not?!", Naruto half yelled.

"Because then they'll take Gaara away!", Temari shouted.

"They'll take him back to that stupid lab again and start doing pointless experiments and examinations!!", Temari was breathing hard now, unable to maintain her usually calm composure.

When she saw the confused and worried face on Naruto's face, she pulled herself together so she could explain.

"Gaara's eye problem didn't go unnoticed. In fact, the previous Kazekage- our father- was the one who first noticed the disorder in Gaara's pupils. When Gaara was five, and I was seven at the time, despite my fathers warning to stay away from him, Gaara became my sick fascination. We never really met each other face to face, but I began to care for him from afar. So when doctor after doctor came in to 'check up' on him everyday, I began to worry. Soon enough the doctors could no longer go to Gaara, Gaara had to go to them, and each time he had to go, Gaara would scream with tears in his eyes because he never wanted to go..."

She paused for a moment and sighed.

"If I told the Hokage about that she'd have no choice but to order immediate care for Gaara's condition...That will include all the pointless examinations, experiments, et cetera."

Naruto frowned. "So you're planning on leaving Gaara like this?", he said bitterly.

"Temari frowned at Naruto's words. "Stop speaking as if you know everything!", she spat.

"I know I don't know everything! I'm here because I want to find out what it is I don't know...I'm worried about Gaara and it hurts me that he doesn't want to see me...", He said the last part slowly and quietly.

Temari looked at him and sighed.

"Five minutes.", she said quietly.

"What?"

"I'll let you see him for five minutes- If he's sleeping don't wake him up, and if he wants you to leave you better do what he says..."she said firmly.

Naruto's face brightened dramatically.

"You'll really let me see him!!?"

Temari nodded her head slowly.

"He's on the third floor- last door to your right."

Naruto ran out of the room.

-

0(-.-)0

-

Naruto opened the door to Gaara's room ever so slowly, relieved that there wasn't an annoying squeaking sound emitting from the hinges of the door. He looked towards the bed hesitantly, only to find Gaara sitting up on his bed, eyes wide open staring into space.

"Temari...?", he said slowly. His voice was horse- deeper then it was the last time Naruto heard him.

Naruto laughed a bit.

"No...It's me..Naruto."

--

End of Chapter One.

Sooo? How was it? Review. . 


	2. Acceptance

**The Patience, Acceptance, and Four Senses of a Blind Man**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Acceptance_

**-**

**-**

**-**

Naruto opened the door to Gaara's room ever so slowly, relieved that no annoying squeak emerged from the hinges. He looked towards the bed hesitantly, only to find Gaara sitting up in his bed eyes wide open, staring into space.

"Temari. . .?" He said slowly. His voice was horse- deeper than it was the last time Naruto heard him speak.

"Gaara..." He said slowly. As soon as he spoke Gaara's eyes widened and he looked towards the door. For a moment it seemed as if Gaara was actually looking at him, but as the blond walked closer, he realized Gaara's eyes were focused on a position that was a little to his left…

"Naruto…" Gaara breathed. The red head turned away suddenly, and closed his eyes.

"Gaara..." said Naruto catching Gaara's attention again. That's when Naruto noticed the change in Gaara's eyes. They were no longer an icy greenish blue, now they were a striking pearl with a barely obvious hint of turquoise splashed in the center. Naruto smiled to himself. Even blind, Gaara still managed to have beautiful eyes. When Naruto looked at Gaara again, the red head wasn't trying to look at him anymore, instead he had his head down cast, staring lifelessly at his sheets.

"Gaara…" Naruto said for the third time. Gaara visibly twitched. "I heard that…you didn't want to see me…" he said slowly. He looked up to see Gaara's reaction. Gaara closed his eyes. "Tsunade told me…that you couldn't see anymore…I was surprised. I thought, you? Of all people? Blind?" Naruto chuckled darkly. "I ran all the way to Suna, despite her telling me you didn't want to see me…When I got here, all these officers pinned me down- I started screaming that I wanted to see you Gaara! I wanted to see the Kazekage…"

Naruto opened his mouth to say more when Gaara interrupted him.

"I heard you…" Gaara said slowly. Even though Gaara couldn't see, he could still feel Naruto's confusion. "Downstairs…" he continued. "I could hear you downstairs…I thought…" he paused for a moment to open his eyes. "I thought I was dreaming again…"

Naruto's eyes softened a bit. "Gaara…-." He started before Gaara interrupted him again.

"I didn't want you to come. I told everyone that…You were the last person I wanted to see…But when I heard you running up the stairs…towards my room…opening my door…and saying my name…I was really…happy." For some reason, the word happy sounded unsure. Gaara turned to look back at the door. For a small moment both their eyes connected, and Naruto felt a strange sensation at the pit of his stomach.

"If…what you're saying is true Gaara- then why didn't you want to see me in the first place? Why did you order me away from you, Gaara?! Why didn't you want to see me-!"

"Because I can't."

Naruto stared at the red head. _What?_ He didn't understand. Then he remembered exactly what he was asking Gaara. Why won't you 'see' me…

"Oh." Was all Naruto could say. "I'm…I'm sorry…" he said slowly.

Gaara shook his head. "Please don't apologize." The two were silent before Naruto began walking over to Gaara's bed.

"You don't…mind me sitting beside you- do you, Gaara?" he asked before he sat down. Gaara shook his head slowly- his eyes were still shut.

Naruto sighed and plopped down on the bed. It caused Gaara to jump a little.

Naruto chuckled. "My legs are killing me…" he said taking off his shoes. At that moment Gaara's nose twitched.

"Naruto…", he said so quietly that Naruto couldn't hear.

"Hey Gaara- I think that…Gaara?" Naruto frowned at the uncomfortable look in Gaara's face. "What is it?"

"Your feet." Gaara said slowly. "They stink."

Those words coming out of the mouth of someone like Gaara made Naruto shiver. He then put his foot to his nose.

"What are you talking about? I don't smell anything…", Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the sickened look on Gaara's face. It was turning an unhealthy yellow…

"Fine! Fine!" Naruto said quickly. "I'll go and wash them…I think I remember seeing a bathroom down the hall- Hell I'll take an entire shower if your nose is that sensitive…"

Gaara said nothing. He simply nodded his head slowly. He could hear Naruto walking out of the room and down the hallway. After a while, the smell went away and he no longer had the terrible squeamish feeling in his stomach. The smell coming from Naruto's feet was unbearable- yet…..Naruto couldn't smell it. Why was that?

-

**P.A.F.S.B.M**

-

Gaara sat silently in his room and ignored the commotion he heard downstairs. Naruto came back in a little less than ten minutes, leaving the red head to wonder if he really took a shower.

"Hey, Gaara!" He called out in an excited voice. "I think I just gave one of your maids a heart attack!" he doubled over in laughter after he said this. Gaara turned towards Naruto's direction. After Naruto calmed himself down he began to speak again. "Okay, Okay- I went into the bathroom right- and I took a shower right? Well when I got out of the shower I realized that there were no towels!!" Again Naruto doubled over I laughter.

"So-so anyway," he said between jolts of giggles. "I decided I should probably just wrap my sweater around my waist and run to your room, right? It works out pretty well in the beginning- and remember when I said I saw a bathroom down the hall- well it's really downstairs- and man was there was a lot of chicks there! They were all in uniform so I figured they worked here.

"Most of them just ignored me, so I just passed them and started walking up the stairs- and then- you wouldn't believe it- but my "towel" fell when I took the first few steps!! And would you believe it- out of no where, this maid comes running down the stairs to do god knows what- and she see's me- like- stark naked!!!"

Another round of uncontrollable laughter. "The chick starts screaming like crazy, right? And then she starts running up the stairs- all this time I was struggling to get the sweater around my waist again- a-and get this! When I'm trying to apologize- the lady trips down the stairs, and I run to catch her, right?- You wouldn't believe this- but instead of catching her, she falls on top of me!! And guess where her face landed!!!"

After that Naruto seemed to be at a lost for words, and once again doubled over in a loud and uncontrollable laughter that couldn't be healthy. All the while Gaara sat quietly in his bed, not understanding a word that escaped the blonds' mouth. It seemed like hours before Naruto finally began to calm down, but really it was just minutes. Long minutes.

As his laughter dwindled into small giggle spurts, Naruto smiled at the red head. Gaara's head was turned towards him, and his eyes were open, and so close to meeting his own.

Naruto smiled sadly. "You know, Gaara…" he said slowly. "When…when Sasuke first got his Sharingan…" he started. "He couldn't use his eyes very well…He was… blind…like you." He paused and sat on Gaara's bed. "He healed eventually but,…while he couldn't see…I was there to help him…I was…I was there to guide him around his place, sometimes feed him, and eventually…it was like I was his own pair of eyes." The blonde paused again. "Of course, the bastard showed no gratitude, but…I was happy…I was happy that I could help him."

Naruto turned to face the redhead, and with a determined look gently cupped the sides of Gaara's face. Gaara tensed immediately.

"Let me help you, Gaara." Naruto whispered. In the darkness Gaara felt the small hint of breathe from Naruto's mouth touch his face. He trembled. The feel of fingers on his face intensified because of his lack of sight and he shook.

"Alright, Naruto."

The blonde smiled. "Thank you, Gaara."

They stayed like that, in silence, and somehow, Naruto managed to get his forehead to rest against the redhead's.

"Hey, Gaara…" he said softly.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"You think I could burrow some clothes?"

-

End Chapter.

Soooo...do you like it. I apologize if it's a bit short, but the stuff that comes after this scene is best left for the next chapter.

Please review. They make me feel so0o0 good!

You like this story

Oh, I hope you do

So review for me

ANd I'll update for you.


End file.
